Speaking Terms
by Elkin reads
Summary: What if jack got fed up with everyone ignoring him and decided to stop speaking? How will the guardians deal with a mute jack? And can they get him talking again? My first fanfic ever... R&R but no flames please. rated T, for now, might bump it up later depending on how the story goes. there will definitely be darker themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I forgot to do the disclaimers before so here we go. I don't own anything, not the movie not the characters nothing but my plot bunny… all the rest is the property of their respective owners.**

 **WARNING there will be mentions of depression and neglect in this fanfic, if you can't handle darker themes please don't read. I don't want to make anyone upset... you have been warned.**

"For fuck's sake!" Jack screamed in frustration as he landed on the ice of his lake. He had been a spirit for over two hundred years now and still no one talked to him. The humans didn't believe in him (so they couldn't see him let alone respond to him) and all the other spirits he had come across acted as if he didn't exist or was the dirt on their boots. He had had it with the lot of them the only time he was spoken to was when Spring was chewing him out for long winters. (and he could never get a word in edgewise) All she ever did was bitch and whale at him. Most of the time it wasn't even his fault, that bastard General Winter did most of it. He was just trying to clean up that 'guys' mess so the kids could have some fun. (General Winter's storms were harsh and bitter not fun like Jack's usually were) So he was done if no one wanted to speak to him he wasn't going to try and talked to them as far as he was concerned he was done speaking altogether what was the point of talking if no one was going to hear him anyway.

0o0o0

Jack was perched on the end of his staff gazing idly at his surroundings. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone in over a hundred years (not like he had anyone to talk to anyway) sighing he floated in a back spin off his perch. Making his way to the people below he flew in between the hordes of adults making their way to work in the bustling streets. "This is why I hate cities. Everyone is so busy busy busy no time to stop and watch the snowfall." Jack thought to himself.

Ghosting through the crowded streets making frosted patterns on the cars he passed. He made his way to a small park looking around for some kids to play with he grinned and flew over to the small group of 5th graders. "Come on it would be fun," one of the kids said exasperatedly. He was wearing a puffy, navy jacket and had red hair poking out of his green beany. "What if we hit Tessa by accident?" Another boy asked screwing his face up in worry. He was dressed completely in pale green. He was shorter than any of the other boys. With blond hair and thick square glasses. "Then we won't." A third boy chimed in he had matching black pants, shirt with a red vest over it. His auburn hair was cropped close to his head. "You all can do whatever you guys feel like just leave me out of it." The last of the group deadpanned a girl with twin black brads was sitting nearby making a small sculpture out of the limited amount of snow they were provided.

Snickering Jack tilted on his side as to seem to be laying on a bed mid-air. "This ought to be good," the albino thought chuckling softly.

"Oh come on Charlie" the redhead whined at the girl-Charlie. "snowball fights are always fun."

"Not when you accidentally hit Dean's monster girlfriend." the blond snarked. "Tessa is not a monster Adam" the brunette or Dean as Jack figured growled at the blond. "Just because she is taller than you does not make her a monster everybody is taller than you."

"She is taller than you to Dean" Adam quipped back. "stop being a jerk Adam, Tessa is one of the nicest girls in school." Charlie glared up from her spot on the ground. "she is still monstrously tall" the blond pouted.

Deciding to step in before a fight broke out Jack used his powers on Dean to make things a little more interesting. Spelling the redhead as well he sat back to watch his handy work.

Dean growled at Adam then gave a Cheshire grin picking up some of the leftover snow (that Charlie was not using to make snow pottery) and threw it at the offending boy. The snowball missed its target hitting Red square in the back of his head when he turned from his irate friends. Spinning to glare at Dean. "Oh it's so on now" he smiled at the brunette. Dean laughed ducking all anger from the previous fight forgotten. Adam ran to escape the volley of snowballs that were coming from the rest of the group.

Smirking at the scene before him Jack flew up a few feet and made the signal for the wind to take him back home. Catching the wind he flew several thousand feet into the air. Gliding along the clouds Jack smiled he loved the view from up high especially this time of day it was breathtaking. Closing his eyes he let the wind do its job and take him back to his lake.

0o0o0

The North Pole…

"But why does it have to be him. I mean even the bloody groundhog would be better than that show pony." Aster bemoaned throwing his head back as he slumped his shoulders. "I don't have time to deal with this, easter is right around the corner I have to prepare mate."

"Stop the whining Bunny Jack will make great guardian… in time." North commented with a dismissive wave of his hand at the Polka. "Manny said so."

"Yeah, Bunny the man in the moon said that he would be the next guardian so he can't be that bad. Sector 11 has bicuspids and 42 has a pair of incisors!" Tooth smiled at Bunny reassuringly taking a second from her directing her tooth fairies before getting right back at it.

"He is nothing but an irresponsible brat. He is not cut out to be a guardian! The blue polka argued back at his friends.

Sandy stood off to the side watching the others with a soft caring smile on his face sipping at some cocoa the elves and yetis provided. He gave a silent sigh none of the other guardians had interacted with jack in the last century they had no idea what the winter spirit was like. (not like they had much to do with him before that either) He had become far more introverted in the last hundred years. He didn't talk anymore not to anybody, not even the kids. Sandy had been silently keeping an eye on the young spirit (in the sandy guardian's opinion Jack was as much of a kid as the rest of them and should be protected like any other) and he was worried at first Jack just seemed calmer more reserved, then he started talking less and less… until he hadn't said a single word in over fifty years. Stepping away from the wall he pulled on North's pants to gain the attention of the guardians. Once everyone was looking his way he used his ever-present dream sand to ask who was going to collect Jack.

Aster gained far to evilly for the guardian of hope. "Oh if anyone is going to get one over on the frostbite it will be me." Sandy shivered at the look in the polkas eyes and gave a silent prayer to MiM for Jacks safety.

0o0o0

Aster found Jack in bugrass playing with a bit of Sandy's sand. Deciding to have a little fun at the winter spirit's expense he ran around him luring him to an alley off to the side of the main road. Jack walked cautiously into the alley his shepherd's crook armed and at the ready.

"Hello mate, been a long time the blizzard of 68 I believe, easter Sunday." The abruptness of the statement made Jack spin on his heels to see the source of the sound (not that he needed to. He knew that voice and had already started to relax) casually leaning against one of the alley walls inspecting one of his boomerangs was the easter bunny. Jack upon seeing Aster slouched into his staff smirking. The 'kangaroo' was so much fun to mess with. His smirk still in place he tilted his head to the side almost asking if Bunny was still mad about the blizzard.

As if reading jack's mind Aster slouched growling a "yes" he stood starter before continuing in a much calmer voice "but that's not what we are here for, fellas."

Jack stared confused at the Polka for a brief moment before two sets of large furry hands grabbed him from behind and shoved him in a large red sack. Jack was screaming protests in his head as he flawed all the way trying to get free if his makeshift prison. Jack could hear the muffled voice of bunny " me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it took me some time to do this chapter. Jack has so much important dialog in this scene and I had trouble finding ways to convey it without him speaking and with the holidays here I had to do a 15-hour drive down to Alabama to do Christmas with family. Between everything it's been so hectic I haven't had time to write. Same as always I only own my plot bunny.

Jack let out a grunt as he hit a hard surface (his best guess was the floor) moving he could see the opening of the red sack he had been shoved in. As he maneuvered to get out he could make out a muffled voice shushing somebody. Peeking his head out of the sack he was greeted with the deranged face of an elf. As the little elf leaped out of the way at a gruff command from behind. When Jack saw where he was the winter spirit gave a low whistle then spotted the guardians and gave groan that just screamed 'you have got to be kidding me.'

Upon seeing jack coming out of the sack North exclaimed with obvious fake surprise "Hey there he is Jack Frost!" At the Russians words, all the guardians turned to smile at the albino.

Jack was still staring up at the big four in disbelief when furry hands hoisted him up from his spot on the floor. The winter spirit gave an indignant squawk landing gracefully on his feet.

" Obviously you know Bunny da" North stated. The winter spirit sneered at Bunny 'obviously.' He kicked his staff up with his foot catching it smoothly in his hand, spinning it once for emphasis.

"This is Toothiana you might know her as Tooth fairy." North introduced Tooth. Jack nodded his head in greeting. "I've heard so much about you, and your teeth." The multi-colored woman squealed as she flew with amazing speed to stop right in front of the winter spirit. "Open up are they really as white as they say?" was the only warning Jack got before fingers were thrust in his mouth prying his jaw open. Jack gave some grumbling sounds in protest to the invasion. "Ah, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Tooth spoke ecstatically. Fluttering around one of the little tooth fairy's swooned. "Girls pull yourselves together let's, not discuss the uniform."

"And Sandman… Sandy… Sandy? WAKE UP!" North shouted to wake the sleeping spirit. Upon seeing jack Sandy gave a bright if a somewhat sleepy smile and wave. Jack smiled back at the guardian of dreams (he had always been Jack's favorite of the big four. Where the other three had shown all but no knowledge of his existence sandy would acknowledge him whenever he saw him and would actually send him good dreams like all the other children.) Jack made a questioning face and some hand signs at Sandy to ask 'anyone want to tell me why I'm here?' at Jack's question, Sandy began to flash symbols above his head at consistently increasing speed. With a sigh jack signed, 'that's not really helping but thanks, little man.' Turning away Jack looked around what appeared to be some sort of globe room with a gigantic spinning replica of the planet. Jack marveled at all the bright toys flying around. turning back to the guardians walking idly towards the large globe freezing a passing elf as he went. Sanderson couldn't help but smile at Jack's use of his powers.

"I must have done something really bad to get those four together." the winter spirit thought to himself. 'am I on the naughty list?' jack mimed. North cracked a brow at Jack's continued silence but dismiss his thoughts about the matter as he laughed "On naughty list, you hold record, but no matter we overlook now we are wiping clean the slate." Jack's face scrunched up in confusion as he eyed the Russian man suspiciously. 'how come?'

"Ah, good question" Bunny huffed. "How come? I tell you how come. Because Now You Are Guardian! The spirit of Christmas shouted excitedly as trumpets played and the yetis began to spin fire around in a ceremonial fashion. jack befuddled by the sudden announcement and the overly complicated display could only flitt his head from side to side watching with confusion and fear as the fire and yetis got closer to his person. As the show, continued jack stopped a group of the tooth fairy's from laying a flower necklace around his neck. "This is the best part!" North called as he stomped his feet to the music.

Fear and confusion giving way to anger jack slammed his staff into the ground freezing the surrounding surfaces and pushing everyone away from the winter spirit. Seething at the guardian's lack of understanding they had ignored him for three hundred years and now they wanted him to be a part of their special club and do what exactly? He was always on the move, never staying in one place longer than a month. All the guardians ever did was hole themselves up and think up new ways to bribe kids. like hell was he going to be stuck in one place it's not like he had any believers so what was the point he was the shepherd of winter an expression nothing more. Jack was furious he almost yelled precisely what he thought but his last thought cut enough of the anger for him to calm down. Snapping his mouth closed with an audible click he signed 'what makes you think I want to be a guardian?'

The big four stared at jack for a couple of seconds be for North burst out laughing "of course you do, music!" The music that had stopped at the immortal teen's outburst started up again until jack snapped his fingers at the elves and moved his fingers across his neck in the symbol to cut it. offended at being stopped for a second time one of the elves threw down his instrument and stormed off. 'This is all very flattering but you don't want me you're all hard work and deadlines and it snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian' Jack signed with his eyes cast on the floor for the last part. "yeah that's exactly what I said" Bunny called from the back of the group. Sensing the building tension in the room Tooth tried to intervene and explain before something drastic happened. " I don't think you know what it is we do here Jack" she fluttered around the winter spirit directing his attention towards the large globe at the center of the room. "Each one of those lights represents a child." she continued. "A child who believes... and good or bad naughty or nice we protect them." North interrupted her.

"Tooth finger out of mouth" North sighed at his friend's actions. "Sorry there beautiful." she cooed at Jack. "Ok, no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North ranted. Jack couldn't help but crack a half smile at that 'you mean the boogeyman?' At this point, the albino's continued silence was starting to unnerve the guardians. but north pressed on trying to ignore the light feeling in his gut it was so sudden he couldn't decide if it was an omen or just the eggnog. "Yes, and when he threatens us he threatens them." The Russian enthused. 'All the more reason to pick someone more qualified' Jack signed back. "Pick you think we pick no you were chosen like we were all chosen by man in moon." North shot back at jack trying to get him to see their reasons. "last night Jack he chose you." Tooth added "maybe" Bunny huffed. At that, the winter spirits face changed from indignant anger to confusion. "He talks to them?" jack thought to himself looking from the moon in the sky back to the big four.

To say Jack was angry was an understatement he was livid. "Is this his answer to spending eternity caged and alone only coming out once a year, to sweet talk kids who don't even know he exists for a bunch of old farts that don't give a damn and would rather see him gone off the face of this world No Thank You!" Jack slammed his hand down on a table at the end of his mental rant. Frost spread across the surface having gotten sharper with his anger his power was no longer the gentle ferning swirls, but jagged spiral patterns that radiated the harshness winter can bring. The guardians were shocked at the winter spirits apparent anger at the fact the moon chose him they stared at the shaking teen. At jack's obvious distress, Sandy tried to get the attention of his companions to stop the fight that was sure to come with Jack as mad as he was. Ignoring the guardian the of dreams Bunny stepped forward trying to get this situation under control before the winter spirit blew a gasket. "Oy frostbite what's got your staff in a twist?" Bunny questioned. Turning towards his unsuspecting victim jack began to sign furiously 'I will not be stuck in some hole think up new ways for you guys to bribe kids into believing in you.' As jack finished his last statement the weight of it hit him and he realized what he signed. 'no offense' he aded last minute.

"How how is that not offensive?" Bunny raged "you know what I think we dodged a bullet. I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Jack's eye twitched 'ah you ever hear of a snow day I know it's no hard-boiled egg but kids like what do' The albino signed back angrily. "But none of them believe in you do they you're invisible, it's like you don't even exist." The polka countered. "and what's with all this silent crap can't you talk like a normal person, I mean sandy might be mute but at least he has his talents all you do is bring cold and death." Those words cut jack's heart like a hot knife across Ice. he gripped his staff closer to himself in comfort no one but Sanderson noticed to drop in temperature.

"Bunny! enough." Tooth scolded. Sandy was furiously making symbols at the guardian of hope he was disappointed at his friend's stubborn block-headedness can't he sees jack was reacting out of hurt. Of course, none of the guardians took notice of Sandy's disapproval (not that they ever did.) More hurt than angry now Jack signed 'no the kangaroo's right.' "Wh...what did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo mate." Aster shot back. 'Right and this whole time I thought you were. if you're not a kangaroo then what are you?' Jack aimed stepping closer to the polka. "I'm a bunny, the easter bunny people believe in me," Bunny started getting in jacks face. At this point, the tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife, and Sandy had sand coming out of his ears he was so mad at the Polka. Taping North's leg to get his attention he signaled for the Russian to take jack for a walk while he set Bunny to rights. At Sandy's motion, North nodded "Jack walk with me." It wasn't a question but jack followed anyway.

0o0o0

So glad I was able to finish that and just in time for Christmas too :) thank you so much to all of you who reviewed you're the reason I had as much motivation to do this chapter as I did thank you guys so much and please tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far. 


End file.
